The present invention relates sliding members which slide with each other through viscous fluid, and more particularly to a sliding device comprised of a rotating shaft and a bearing for supporting the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,101 discloses a reciprocating engine part whose sliding surface has microscopic recesses so as to reduce the friction between the reciprocating engine parts. The recesses have depths regularly varying in a sliding direction of the reciprocating engine part.